


No Good Deed

by TheGoldenAppleofAsgard



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud makes great life choices, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Spanking, What contingency plan?, Zack is An Enabler, and executes them poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenAppleofAsgard/pseuds/TheGoldenAppleofAsgard
Summary: It was supposed to be easy. Zack had assured him in no uncertain terms that it would be.“You’re cute, and you’re crafty. That’s all you really need. Get yourself an invitation to Genesis’s apartment, ride your bronco while he’s out, and then sneak over to mine so we can gossip about it. Piece of cake, right?”With that megawatt winning smile pointed in his direction, Cloud felt like he could do absolutely anything, and get away with it.Unfortunately, Zack was wrong.It was not, in fact, a piece of cake.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday tomorrow. Here, have a present!
> 
> ...what do you mean that’s not how it works?
> 
> —

It was all Zack’s fault. He had said tonight was the night, and Cloud had stupidly believed him.

Now he was locked out of Barracks, couldn’t feel his fingers, and his training kit was soaked through so thoroughly that he looked the exact opposite of appealing. Any body heat he’d been able to build during his laps of the training yard had all but been sapped by the cold when the storm brewing on the outskirts of the city had rolled in earlier than expected, and he’d been forced to take cover. It had been too late by then to call it off. Even a few minutes past curfew was a few minutes too many. 

Cloud knew he should have called Zack an hour or so ago to get him to come and fetch him in so he could bunk down in his apartment, and cuss him out through his shivering, but he’d forgotten to charge his PHS, and the damned thing was as dead as what was left of his pride.

He’d had no choice but to burrow into the driest corner of the entrance outside the main lobby, and wait for Zack to come and find him when he realised he hadn’t come in for the night. There was no way he could just walk into the Shinra building himself. There’d be questions. Someone would have to come and escort him back to his dorm. He’d get disciplined so badly that he’d wish he’d never been born if they had to wake up any of the Officers. Missing curfew was tantamount to terrorism in the sadistic eyes of his Squad Leader, that sycophantic suck up. 

Cloud was still dithering under the glass canopy outside of the main entrance when the car pulled up, full beams skirting over his damp little corner as it turned around to stop parallel to the stairs. There wasn’t enough light to see through the deluge, but Cloud didn’t really need to see who it was. There was only one person in Shinra who had the audacity to pull up to the main doors, and expect other people to move his vehicle to the garages. 

Well, two. 

But, Rufus was in Junon.

The car door slammed, the sound of polluted rain on an umbrella and the jingle of keys being spun round a gloved finger accompanying the march of footsteps right up to his little hiding spot. He didn’t believe he’d been spotted initially, and was prepared to draw attention to himself if he had to, but apparently it wasn’t needed, and Cloud could only believe he had his hair to thank for that.

“What are you doing out here?” The voice was tired, not nearly enough bite in it to make Cloud want to disappear entirely, but enough to make the curl of his shoulders and his desperate huddle for body warmth look pathetic to the level that it prompted a weary sigh, “You know what? Never mind. Get up.”

Cloud tried to struggle to his feet, but his legs were stiff where he’d curled them up to his chest, and when a firm hand wrapped around his upper arm to tug him to his feet, it was hard not to look up into the face of the man he’d been waiting for as he was pulled out of his corner. His useless legs were so numb that they stumbled him right into the entanglement of the red leather coat flapping around in the high wind, and the hand on his arm moved up to grasp his shoulder.

Genesis was looking down at him, a vision of windswept perfection in his trademark jacket, and barely disturbed hair. He was shaking the water from his umbrella as he looked back at Cloud with something entirely too perceptive in his eyes. It made the blond want to step back, tucking his cold fingers into the crooks of his own elbows to try and glean some warmth from the clammy skin there. 

His own hair was an unsalvageable mess hanging around his face, plastered in odd places to his cheeks and forehead. His t-shirt was sticking to his skin, so sluiced through that it was practically see-through, shorts hanging low on his hips where they’d soaked up a few extra pounds of water. He didn’t look at all how he expected to when the SOLDIER First Class returned from his mission (breathy, flushed, a little sweaty. Zack would use the word ‘fuckable’) but he hoped he looked pitiable enough for his own purposes.

The soft tutting noise over the sound of the rain as Genesis turned him with the hand on his shoulder and nudged him towards the main doors suggested that he did, and the first blast of heat over his goose-prickled skin when they stepped into the lobby almost hurt, it was so different to the biting chill outside.

He shivered through it, his shoes so waterlogged that they squeaked with every step, but Cloud didn’t care, choosing instead to focus on rubbing his cold hands over his own arms to try and make the transition to the warmer climate of the indoors easier. The Commander’s hand remained on his shoulder like some sort of claim as he encouraged him forward at a brisk pace, and his low laugh full of amusement was enough to toast him up from the inside as he steered them directly towards the escalators. 

The secretary for the night shift was looking at them as they passed the main reception desk, her glasses sliding halfway down her nose, her mouth hanging open. Cloud did his best to look disarming, but she was still staring at him like a grunt out of Barracks was a scandal, especially in the presence of one of the highest ranking SOLDIER’s in Shinra.

“Sir!” She started, climbing to her feet and following them along the length of the desk, “I can-”

“No.” Genesis shut her down without even turning to look at her as they kept walking, and Cloud shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the baffled woman as the SOLDIER First stepped onto the escalator ahead of him. 

She looked distantly horrified, but there was nothing she would be able to do. Genesis had a temper it was best not to cross. Many knew it. Asking him to fill out paperwork, or sign in guests when he was clearly gunning for a decent meal, and a good night’s rest would be like asking Sephiroth to dress in pink, and discuss medical kinks with Professor Hojo on ‘Stamp and Pals’. 

Not happening. 

The journey up the escalators and into the elevators that would take them up to the SOLDIER First apartments was uninterrupted from there. Cloud already knew the way. He’d been to Zack’s apartment more times than he could count. That the newly promoted SOLDIER First was lucky enough to get a place on the same floor as the Infamous Three was still a point of pride that Cloud reminded him of regularly, no matter how modest Zack was about it.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Cloud glanced reflexively at his best friend’s door as he passed it, following Genesis down the hall to his own apartment. He was still a little bitter about being left out in the cold, even if that had been the plan, but he did wonder if Zack knew that he’d managed it. If he was on the other side of the door, clutching his phone and trying not to laugh with glee at Cloud’s success. 

This whole thing was his idea, after all. Trust a conversation about sexual fantasies to turn into trying to enact one with the best Caster in Shinra.

The sound of a key card being swiped startled Cloud out of his blatant staring towards Zack’s apartment, and he hurried to catch up, tugging his shoes and his disgustingly wet socks off of his feet to avoid ruining any wood flooring or carpets inside. 

“After you.” Genesis swept the door open for him, his gaze shrewd for some reason Cloud didn’t care to think too hard on. Getting caught mid-plan was not something he wanted to consider so soon in the execution, so he ducked his head and hurried inside, not noticing the suspicious look that Genesis threw back at Zack’s apartment, the light filtering under the door displaced unevenly by a moving shadow.

Cloud was busy looking around when Genesis closed the door behind him, and locked it for the night. He wasn’t curious enough to go poking his nose where it wasn’t wanted, but the apartment wasn’t new like Zack’s and it looked so well lived in. The walls were painted in warm tones, compared to standard magnolia he was used to seeing in his friend’s apartment. There were works of abstract art hanging in various places, and the furniture was dark wood and black leather, bookshelves stacked with colourful volumes in every corner of the room. It looked luxurious. Comfortable in a way he wasn’t used to.

And, he was standing there, dripping all over the plush carpet like a moron. 

“What’s your name?”

The question caught him off guard, even though it shouldn’t have, and Cloud clutched his shoes tightly to his chest as he turned away from the expensive pretty things around him to look back at their extremely gorgeous owner. Just standing in front of him was enough to make his nerves flare up, and Genesis was staring back at him like he was trying to figure something out. 

Gaia, but he never thought he’d even get here, and the reality was catching up to him far quicker than his mind could process it.

“Infantryman Strife, Sir.” 

Genesis raised an eyebrow, archly.

“Um, Cloud.” The blond cleared his throat to sound more certain of the fact, “My name is Cloud.”

“Well, Cloud, I don’t make a habit of inviting stray cute Infantrymen to my apartment, so first rule. Don’t touch anything, unless I say otherwise.” Genesis turned away, slipping his leather jacket down his bare arms and hung it up neatly behind the door, “The bathroom is down the hall to the right. Please, go shower before you keel over from frost-bite.”

“Y-yes, Sir!” He almost snapped a sharp salute, but remembered himself at the last minute, not fast enough in his turning to miss the amused glance thrown his way before the Commander moved into what looked to be the kitchen. Cloud backed up, following the directions he was given and shut himself into the bathroom, putting his shoes down on the floor in a place no one would trip over them, and braced himself over the sink with both hands.

“Idiot, absolute idiot...” He scolded himself.

Peeling his clothes off was simultaneously one of the grossest feelings he’d ever had, and one of the best. He fished out the little packet of lube and his dead PHS from the one mostly dry pocket of his shorts, setting them on the sink together, and dropped his soggy t-shirt into the bathtub so it didn’t make a puddle on the floor. His shorts and underwear were quick to follow, and when he stepped behind the glass screen, the spray of the shower when it hit his skin burned like a Bomb and a Cactuar had crossbred a baby, and it had chosen to attack him. Fortunately, a thousand fiery needles had never felt so good.

He stood under the waterfall showerhead for a full minute, simply savouring the feeling returning to his extremities before he got to work, soaping down his skin with some fruity concoction that had a shiny minimalist label. He’d resigned himself to having a mad tangle of hair for the evening, but the shampoo and conditioner in the shower with him turned his head from a mess of knots into the silkiest thing he’d ever had the pleasure of touching. No offense to Zack, and his gorgeous cock, but damn.

Must have been expensive.

The hot water didn’t seem to run out, either. He waited ten minutes just to soak up the experience, and it remained the same stimulating temperature he’d started with. It was almost tempting to put his hand around himself, and really drive home the thought that he had managed to trick his way into the living quarters of Genesis Rhapsodos.

He didn’t, through sheer force of will. Best not to waste that until the main event.

Cloud was definitely glad he hadn’t tried to tease himself when, after he’d dried off with a fluffy towel, he found the black silk pajama pants that had been left on the counter for him sometime during his full soap down. He hadn’t even heard Genesis come into the bathroom, and the thought of those mako-eyes on him through foggy glass while he bathed, none the wiser to his audience, curled lustful heat in his stomach like a low flame. 

There was a brief moment of panic that only heightened his arousal when he remembered the packet of lube he’d left by the sink, but it was mostly hidden beneath his PHS. Hopefully, Genesis hadn’t seen it. That might give the game away much too soon, and if he was caught, there was no telling what would happen. He knew what he would choose if it came to that. Just the thought of being spanked for his presumptuous avarice made his eyes roll back in his head, but that was only if the outcome of discovery was positive.

Willing himself calm was a task and a half, after that. The pants that had been leant to him were a size or two over what would normally fit on his narrow frame, but they had pockets, and they felt so good against his bare skin that he only allowed himself a skirting glance with his palm. He wondered if he could steal them when everything was said and done. 

It would be so easy to creep over to Zack’s apartment in them after the mission was accomplished, recount the tale, and jerk himself off with nothing but silky fabric between his fingers and his cock. Cloud shuddered at the thought of how dark Zack’s eyes would look as he watched, and pressed his hands back down on the sink to keep from touching himself. 

He needed to calm down. The fabric was too thin. Genesis would certainly notice if he was hard in them, and he’d been in the bathroom too long already. 

Cloud checked himself in the mirror before he turned to leave, tucking the little packet of lube into his pocket and making sure it wasn’t too obvious. His lips looked a little swollen where he’d bitten them, and he pinched and plucked delicately at the pink of his nipples to perk them up. The hot water had been enough to drive away his shivers, flushing his skin in what he hoped was an alluring manner. His hair was just damp enough to drip tiny rivulets of water over his neck and chest. To draw the eye, he told himself. If Genesis was looking, it would only give him much more of the courage he needed to follow through on the plan.

He emerged from the bathroom on a wave of pleasant apple-scented steam to find the table set with two plates of food, and the cutlery required to enjoy it. Genesis was setting two glasses of water down as Cloud made his way into the kitchen, tying off the cords for the satin sleep pants, just for something to do with his hands. They still slouched around his hips, and dragged over his feet, clearly too big for him, but Cloud was gratified by the way the Commander’s eyes lingered over his tiny waist and delicate hip bones with something that looked decidedly like interest. 

It was exactly what he wanted.

He was less impressed by how Genesis still had most of his uniform on, regardless of how nice it looked on him. Cloud had never seen his arms bare before. Well, he’d never been this close to him at all before, but while he was nowhere near Angeal’s kind of bulk in the ribbed sweater, his arms looked strong, and his ungloved hands had long elegant fingers.

Cloud clenched his thighs together under the table as he took his seat, catching and stopping himself from thinking too hard on how those hands might feel guiding him up and down in the Commander’s lap, how those fingers might feel inside him. The silk slipping between his legs almost brought him to cursing.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to be more comfortable, Sir?” Cloud asked, in what he hoped was a respectful tone, the wafting scent of delicious food enough to make his mouth water as he tugged his plate towards him, “I’m sorry I took so long in the shower.”

“It’s not a problem.” Genesis waved him off, digging his fork into his meal. The food looked to be reheated from the familiar looking containers by the sink. Commander Hewley’s cooking. Zack’s apartment was a delight to visit for more than just the orgasms he could get from it. The food was exceptional, and there was always plenty of it. It looked like Angeal took the time to provide for more than just his protégé.

Cloud devoured his food with gusto, filling his empty stomach and not minding the noises of delight he made. He couldn’t even identify what it was he was eating. Some kind of noodles mixed with tender meat and stir-fry vegetables in a thick sauce that coated the inside of his mouth. It was spicy enough to set a tingle over his tongue, but his stomach was where the real heat built up when he realised Genesis was watching him eat, eyes fixed on his mouth as he moaned around his fork.

He wasn’t even exaggerating. Angeal’s food was just that good. It was even better after sex, but that wasn’t in the plan, so he knew he’d need his stamina for later. 

After their stomachs were full and the dishes were cleaned and put away, there was a minor debate over where he would sleep for the night. 

Cloud was deliberately insistent on the couch, even though Zack had imparted that he wasn’t even allowed to sit on it. It was expensive, and well-tended, and ‘boisterous idiots like you do not look after things with value’ as Zack had parroted in his best impression of Genesis. No puppies on the furniture, or some such joke. 

There was no way Genesis would let him sleep there, but Cloud tried to seem innocent in his suggestions, apologising for being such a nuisance and praising Genesis’s kindness, until the Commander all but ordered him into his bedroom, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose like he was just short of tossing Cloud over his shoulder to end the stalemate. 

It was a fair enough offer. The bed was unnecessarily huge when Cloud laid eyes on it for the first time. It could easily fit four or more people with room to spare, and Cloud kind of gaped at it before warm fingers tipped his chin up to close his mouth. That touch alone made him want to back into the strong chest behind him in the doorway, but it was too soon to give in to those urges.

Genesis had pushed him further into the room, hand warm as a brand low against his spine even long after he turned around to head towards the bathroom, and Cloud had done as bid, curling up under the blankets to wait for him. He was tired, but he didn’t even let himself doze just in case he accidentally slept through his opportunity. Instead, he settled for shifting every so often just to keep himself awake, luxuriating in the slide of cool satin under his back and beneath his cheek where he nuzzled into the pillow. 

He kept his eyes closed, and his breathing soft as the Commander returned to the room after his shower, bringing with him the scent of apples that still lingered on his own skin. The sound of a towel rubbing over flesh or hair was a low but interesting sound before the weight of wet fabric hit the floor, but Cloud didn’t dare break his ruse to look, even when a drawer opened nearby, tempting him to do it. 

Had Genesis come back into his room naked? Did he intend for Cloud to see him unclothed?

The bed dipped to his side only a few seconds later, and Cloud swayed with the motion of it, allowing himself to move with it as he would if he were asleep. Genesis hadn’t settled too far away then, had to be close to move him like that, and there was plenty of room on the rest of the bed to avoid the other occupant if he wasn’t interested. It all boded well, and Cloud shifted with a sleepy mumble, hand skating out over the mattress until he touched hot skin much closer than he thought.

There was another one of those soft laughs, ones that never made it into the papers or on the news, and the Commander picked up his hand to shift it back towards himself, not even hesitating to touch now that he thought he was asleep. So very gentle. It was sweet in a way. Cloud would have preferred that he be allowed to touch, that Genesis welcome it.

Maybe he would have. It wouldn’t matter soon, anyway.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long after that for Genesis to fall asleep. He’d been on the brink of it while trying to eat his food, leaning in closer to the table so he didn’t have to lift his hand so far to feed himself. With how wonderful Commander Hewley’s cooking tasted in the blissful mouthfuls Cloud himself had swallowed, that level of exhaustion spoke for itself. It was no stretch at all to reason that the shower must have finished him off. 

When Cloud opened one eye to check, the Commander was settled heavily into his own pillow, absolutely beautiful in his repose, lips slightly parted enough that Cloud was tempted to get his tongue in there just to taste him. High cheekbones, and the length of his neck were highlighted by the constant light of the reactors beyond the open curtains. Cloud didn’t mind. It gave him more light to see by. More opportunity to canvas the dip of that alluring clavicle, and the tone of well-cultivated muscle beneath the temptation of the two dusky pink nipples pebbling in the cool night air.

Genesis was clearly too tired to have bothered removing his trademark earring, and it glinted in the low light, a beautiful shimmer against his damp auburn hair. Just looking at his unguarded face was enough to make his legs restless against the mattress, and Cloud rolled his hips up impatiently against the weight of the blankets over him, allowing the flood of arousal from earlier to wash over him fully. 

Enhanced senses didn’t seem to register the movement at all, even though they were close enough that it would have woken a more alert SOLDIER. It would have easily disturbed Zack. 

Whatever Genesis had been doing on his mission, it was demanding enough to keep dark red eyelashes fluttering in sleep, breathing even and deep. He did not stir when Cloud reached out to touch him, smaller hands confidently lacing their fingers together over the Commander’s stomach where his casting hand was resting. That he was on his back already only made it easier, and Cloud lifted, the dead weight of the Commander’s arm shifting with his persuasion to settle on the mattress beside him.

Feeling more adventurous with the lack of reaction, Cloud watched with hungry eyes as his own hand skated down over the heavy blankets to the blatant cradle of his superior’s hips, pressing down firmly over the soft limp bulge between his legs. He could do it under the covers, curl his hand around its shape and feel it grow, no problem, but something about holding back, touching without touching, was much more of a tease for the both of them. 

It sent his heart racing with excitement, more than he ever felt practicing with Zack.

The stakes felt so much higher.

Genesis groaned at the barely detectable pressure, head turning in Cloud’s direction to arch his neck into the pillow, and Cloud scooted just a little closer to breathe him in, how that apple-spice scent took on caramelisation too, the closer he got. Impatient hands tucked under the covers to wriggle out of the silky sleep pants he was wearing, and Cloud relished the feeling of being naked in the bed of Genesis Rhapsodos, wriggling his still developing body against the sheets. 

Blue eyes turned back to look at Genesis as the temptation to slip a hand between his own thighs to tend to the swelling of his cock grew, but yet again, he resisted the impulse. The SOLDIER First Class had been so very generous already. Housing him, feeding him, cleaning and clothing him for the time he was there. It would be extremely rude not to repay his kindness, first.

Cloud tugged the packet of lube from his pocket with careful fingers, ripping it open with his teeth where his hands were too shaky for the deed. The clear unscented liquid dripped over his fingers easily, and he set the remaining half a packet aside on the nightstand for later use.

Still gazing into Genesis’s quietly sleeping face, Cloud turned onto his side, cock stirring against the sheets as he hitched his knee up high to spread himself open. The urge to grind down into the slippery pleasure promised by the satin was strong, but he managed to hold still, wet fingers gliding wetly back between his own cheeks to circle his hole. He’d never had the patience for this part, always pressing too much too fast just to feel the burn, or accidentally riding his own fingers to completion before he could stop himself.

Too greedy, too needy. Zack always loved to watch him fall apart under his own lack of control. It was definitely not something he should be thinking about until he was stuffed full, or he might spill too soon and never have the chance to do what he was hoping to do again.

Two fingers slid inside, pushing a moan out of his lips before he could muffle it into the pillow. It always felt good, no matter who was doing it. The stretch, the urge to wriggle back harder onto the length of whatever was inside him. Cloud bit at his pillowcase to silence himself as he stared at the beautiful man sleeping beside him, trying to be perfunctory about his preparation and failing miserably. 

Genesis was too pretty. Just imagining him hard, or moaning, or arching up to accept pleasure was enough to ignite sparks in his body that spreading his fingers just didn’t match. Cloud whimpered pitifully around his mouthful, eyes dropping down over the covers to where his hand had stroked, pleased to see that the minor stimulation he’d provided was enough to wake Genesis up, at least a little, in places that mattered.

Would the Commander be gentle if he were awake? Would he ease himself inside as if his body were something to be treated with care? Word among the Infantry was that Genesis was the most romantic of the three. The rumours about Sephiroth and Angeal were a little more juicy, but even Zack didn’t spill the beans where the latter was concerned. Genesis, though. There was an unmitigated slew of preferences depending on who you asked, and no one to accurately dispute them. Would he be a perfect gentleman? Would he rock in deep, keep close, and whisper sweet nothings?

Cloud grit his teeth, the fabric between them enough to keep them from grinding together as his third finger slipped inside. He kept it brief, a few seconds to ensure he was ready before he pulled his fingers free. It took a good long minute for him to calm down, shifting his cock away from the sheets and watching it eagerly flop back against his stomach with a wet smack that made him whimper. He didn’t dare touch it.

Crawling up onto his knees, Cloud tried to keep his wet fingers away from the blankets as he folded them down to the Commander’s knees. Hopefully, if he kept him warm enough, he would not wake, and when he worked up the courage to throw a leg over the other man’s thighs, he nearly had to grab himself to keep from spilling at the sight of the SOLDIER beneath him. 

Genesis was a legend. He was best friends with SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth, the man Cloud had hung pictures of on every wall in his room as a kid back in his hometown. They were both on a level Cloud knew he could never hope to reach, and to have his legs spread over that kind of power was enough to make him dizzy with lust. 

The black silk pants that Genesis had fallen asleep in, similar to his own, were canted so far down his hips that it was nothing to shimmy them down a little more, the backs of his knuckles trailing softly down over the sharp bones of Genesis’s iliac crest to untuck the star of the show, eager eyes feasting on the way fair skin seemed to glow against the black fabric. The little thatch of red hair was neatly trimmed, and the size of the cock he was hoping to sit on looked very enjoyable even before he got to feel it. 

It was thick. Not as thick as Angeal ‘Big Daddy’ Hewley was rumoured to be, and probably not as big as Sephiroth given his propensity for standing mainly in parade rest when he was required to be present for broadcasts. His leathers hid nothing like that, stretched tight over his groin (the man knew how to give an eyeful) like an invitation to dinner that no one was allowed to cash in. Genesis was a decent size, even at half-mast and likely to get bigger the more Cloud encouraged it. The sweet little curve to it almost made him shiver just looking at it.

He played his wet fingers around the head, testing the slit with soft finger pads not yet calloused from his sword practice with Zack, and watched Genesis groan in his sleep, those parted lips beckoning him again as he looked up. 

Gaia, he made some pretty noises. 

Those noises only came thicker and faster when Cloud finally closed his fingers around the length of him and stroked, the redhead’s hips shifting on the slippery sheets in aborted thrusts like he was already eager, that tempting mouth closing to hum in satisfaction at the slick slide as Cloud introduced the rest of the lube. 

He thought about using a condom for all of a half-minute as Genesis hardened fully against his palm, but Zack had assured him that all First Class SOLDIER’s were so pumped full of mako that infections weren’t even a thing, and Cloud had had Zack’s dick up his ass numerous times with no repercussions. That made it easier to indulge the craving for how glorious it might feel for Genesis to come inside him.

Cloud released the tempting length of turgid flesh, laying it carefully down onto the Commander’s stomach before he could do something foolish like put it in his mouth (the thought was just so good, though), and clambered carefully up the bed until he was near enough in position to take it in. 

The immediate burn in his hip-joints from spreading himself wide over that perfect body without touching it was delicious, and Cloud urged slack hands up onto his thighs to feel their warmth as he finally began to settle his weight over strong hips. Genesis slept on, unaware of his guest gradually settling atop him, and Cloud couldn’t resist rocking against the length of that gorgeous cock, letting the lubricated length of it slide against his own and further back in a sticky, tantalising tease.

Cloud could feel his breath hastening, blood almost molten in his veins as he settled one hand to the bed by the Commander’s arm, leaning forward enough to peer through his own legs as his other hand carefully cradled the other mans cock, lifting it to the angle he needed to push back against it.

He had no hand free to muffle himself, his high whine a long sharp thing in the back of his throat as the head butted against the wet pucker of his hole and pushed inside, and while he tried to slow his descent, his body had other ideas, greedily swallowing up everything it was offered. He knew he should have paused to think about it, should have taken it easy. Three of his little fingers hadn’t been near enough to rub the sting out, and as his ass met the cradle of those firm hips, Cloud knew with absolute certainty that he wasn’t going to last long.

Genesis felt so much thicker than he looked, the curve to the length of him rubbing all of the right places with a bias too well-sculpted to be an accident, and Cloud sat there, shuddering on the width of it like he’d been speared through. Even Zack hadn’t made him cry out like that on the first thrust, and that was with the other man actively pushing it inside of him. 

Cloud wriggled a little, trying to get used to it, but he couldn’t find an angle that gave him a reprieve. He could feel his hole fluttering around the base as he tried to adjust but the fizzing in his stomach didn’t seem to be abating. If anything, when he pressed his hand down over it, and felt the size of the cock inside him through his own meagerly developing muscles, it made it so much worse. 

He tried to move, but it was a huge mistake, and he clamped pinching fingers painfully around the base of his own arousal, hoping to stem the pressure inside that threatened to burst him when he shifted a little too much in the wrong direction. Colours flashed behind his eyelids as he closed them, and Cloud near bit through his own lip in frustration. It had taken so long to get to this point. Months of planning, of preparation. Of Zack’s promises that had finally borne fruit. 

He refused to come without moving. He wanted his money’s worth.

When he was finally calm enough to shift without blowing it, Cloud risked opening his eyes again, huffing out a long slow breath to steady himself.

Looking up at Genesis’s restful face as he slept on unawares through the whole thing was what finally urged him into tremulous action, weak knees finding the strength to hold his weight as Cloud forced himself up on straining thighs. He did try to ease back down slowly, steadying his hands either side of Genesis’s chest so he could attempt a slow roll with his hips. The glide was far too stimulating, enough lube to make his work sound absolutely filthy, the slick sounds mingled with his helpless moaning only making him hotter.

Sweat was gathering at his lower back as he tried to rock his body to gain some form of momentum, working himself on the first few inches to try and ease himself into the pleasure, but the sweet sharp shocks of it were far too intense. Every sob that left him echoed loudly in the silent room as he kept his hands to the mattress, and away from his cock where he wanted them. All of it was overwhelming, no matter which angle he approached it from. His chest was flushed, the room warming up around him, damp strands of blond hair sticking to his face as he closed his eyes to focus on his rhythm.

It felt so good. Too good. It was going to be over too soon.

He resigned himself to going deep again, needing to make the most of his one chance as he reared up on his knees to settle back down fully.

It was meant to be slow. It was meant to be controlled.

It didn’t work. The length of wet smooth skin dragging along his walls was insistent, sending out signals to all of his synapses that made him moan so much he had to clamp both of his hands over his mouth. With nothing to steady him, he all but collapsed back down onto the full length like he’d been pushed, the head hammering into his prostate hard enough to hurt, and Cloud was too embarrassed to admit that he squealed as he was impaled on it.

His frail control snapped like a burnt string, and he ground down hard, body jolting at the feeling of too much and needing more. His hands were wet from the tears streaming down his face, and Cloud used the mattress to help him move faster, harder, bouncing up and down on his knees to send that thick cock plunging inside of him, again and again. He was so close, so close it hurt, and when he released his mouth to wrap both hands around his cock, stroking frantically, he completely didn’t notice the hands on his thighs as they started to move.

His eyes were closed, head tossed back, lips forming a frantic prayer to anyone or anything that would listen, settling down roughly enough to jostle both himself and the hips he nestled down into. The sharp little circular grinding motions as he worked himself over the body beneath him were setting him alight from the inside, and he rode for all he was worth. His salty fingers wanted to touch everything, spreading the leaking fluid at the tip of his cock down the rest of it to slick the way, and he stroked from root to tip as fast as he could like he could throw himself off of the precipice before he could even see it.

Warm hands slid up over his upper thighs and further back, cupping his ass with greedy grasping fingers that felt so good until Cloud realised what it meant, but it was too late. Those hands yanked him down with enough strength that a startled scream tore out of his throat, and Cloud’s eyes shot open in horror, blurred vision focussing just enough through the haze of overwhelming pleasure to stare down into the face of his Commander as he came, spurting ropes of thick white release high over the chiselled chest beneath him. 

Cloud’s moan was half mortification, and half mind-numbing fear, both of his hands slowing to a premature stop on his arousal, completely ruining his own orgasm. 

Genesis lay silently beneath him, looking up with fully conscious unimpressed blue eyes, the mako glow of them eerie in the low light of the room. His mouth was curved in what Cloud could only refer to as a vicious smile, his fingers tightening like blunt claws around the ass that had been riding him without his consent. It felt far too thrilling for something that was meant to hold him in place, and Cloud could feel the bruises forming without having to look.

“Tut, tut, you naughty little thief. It looks to me like you’ve forgotten the first rule, already.” The Commander’s voice was husky with sleep, and deeper for it, adjusting his head in the plush softness of the pillow so he could appraise Cloud’s naked body with full impunity, “We can’t have that, now, can we?”

Cloud recoiled from the promise in those words, tried to push up higher on his knees into a position less compromising, but he couldn’t get up, couldn’t move if he wanted to, pinned in place by hands and eyes like a butterfly to a corkboard. Ice slithered through his veins at the reality of what he had just been caught doing. What he had practiced so much to avoid getting caught doing. His heart rabbited in his chest like fluttering wings. How had he ruined it so much?

“I’m… Commander Rhapsodos, I’m so-”

“Did I say you could stop?” 

That voice was sly, low and menacing in the dark and Cloud whimpered as the hands on his ass began to rock his body against his will, working him like a plaything over the cock still hard inside of him. He wanted to get up, to hide, wanted to get away from his own skin as it prickled with oversensitivity, the movement pushing his own softening dick into his closed fist in a painful slide over spent flesh. Cloud let go of himself like he’d been burnt, and yelped loudly as Genesis thrust up hard into his body as he held him still.

“Put your hand back.” 

Cloud hesitated only as long as it took Genesis to repeat himself in a sharper command, trying to keep his fingers loose enough that he didn’t irritate himself, but he still winced at the touch of his own hand. Genesis clucked his tongue in disappointment, raking his fingers across the muscle of Cloud’s ass and back down his thighs. Not hard enough to break skin, clearly aware of his strength in comparison to someone as unenhanced as an infantryman, but hard enough to leave fresh red lines in the wake of each nail.

“Come down here. I want you closer.”

Cloud balked only a little at the suggestive purr of his voice, rich as it was from sleep, but he knew better than to ignore the demand. The cock inside of him shifted as he leaned, making him pant as it rubbed right up against his ravaged sweet spot, and when he was reasonably within reach, one strong hand moved faster than he could see to fist in his hair, dragging his face down towards the cum he’d left all over Genesis’s body. He hovered there, held in place, blue eyes flicking up to take in the Commander’s smile as it widened, “You’ve made a mess, and I think you should clean it up. I’m sure you can guess how.”

Cloud didn’t bother trying to shake his head loose, the pull on the roots of his hair sharp enough to prove he would lose some of it if he tried. He still took long enough about his task for the redhead to grow impatient, and Cloud let out a cry of alarm as his head was pushed lower, his own release smearing over his cheek before he pulled himself together enough to open his mouth.

“Oh, isn’t that just lovely?” Genesis cooed at him as he licked over defined pectorals in long thorough strokes, trying to do a good enough job in the vain hope that his punishment may be less severe. How much trouble did one get into for sexually assaulting a superior? Would Zack even be able to do anything to help him?

He doubted it.

The rest of the mess that he couldn’t reach smeared over his stomach as he licked up over Genesis’s collarbone, his overstimulated cock twitching weakly between their bodies, and he mewled against the shivers of aching sensation it wracked him with. When he tried to arch back to make room for it, Genesis only pressed him down harder with a hand at the small of his back, sharp teeth grazing over the shell of his ear in a sensual scrape, “Hungry little slut.” 

The hips beneath him started rolling again, and Cloud tried to pull up to get away from the constant rub against his prostate, but he couldn’t move. He whined pitifully into the SOLDIER’s chest as the hand at his back slipped down, between his cheeks to ghost over where his hole was spread around the cock buried inside it, and Genesis tilted his head with the grip in his blond hair to better see his face.

“My my, so very shy all of a sudden. You certainly weren’t shy when you were fucking yourself open on my cock.” Hot breath washed over his face and Cloud tried to force his eyes to stop rolling in his head, prying them open to meet the mako-glow of the ones looking back at him. He wished he hadn’t when Genesis smirked outright into the flush of his humiliated face, “Don’t you worry, my filthy little Gift. I know exactly how to deal with you.”

Cloud found himself tossed into the bedding like a limp ragdoll, getting a faceful of sheets before he even knew what was happening. Firm hands rolled him onto his stomach, the Commander’s full weight pressing him down into the dark satin when he tried to claw his way up, his sprawled legs already wide enough for Genesis to press up against his back and slide his cock back inside of him with a long groan of satisfaction.

“Oh, you’re so warm inside. It’s glorious.” 

Cloud sobbed as his tender overstimulated skin rubbed down against the mattress, fresh tears leaking over his cheeks as he tried to bare it, so soft and smooth it should have been heavenly, but all he could feel was fire, even if the pain was starting to get murky enough through his worn out body that he could breathe through it. 

Genesis pulled back in a slow torturous slide until Cloud could feel the head of his cock spreading him wide, and plunged back in hard enough that his hips slapped against the blond’s ass in a loud, lewd noise. Cloud tried to get his knees beneath him so he could at least spare himself the minor friction of damp satin, but already he could feel it sparking in his belly like fresh pleasure.

His soft choking cries were starting to sound less overstimulated, and more like pleading cries for more, even if he was trying to smother them into the sheets. Genesis noticed, working his hips harder, gathering Cloud’s wrists and stretching his arms out either side of him, leaving them to lie limp on the bed as he hitched his knees up to spread Cloud wider. His hands came down to palm at the ass he was using, pulling those plump little cheeks apart so he could watch himself rock right into the snug channel that massaged him in little clenching shudders. 

“Were you tempting me the whole time, Cloud?” The way his name sounded in that predatory purr was unfairly sexy, and Cloud was too foggy inside of his own head to answer, panting desperately as he tried to find the leverage to push back harder. Everything was starting to feel too good, and Cloud wailed as one hand left his skin only to come down in a slap against his ass, not hard enough to hurt beyond a single sharp spike of pain, just shocking in that he hadn’t expected it. 

“Bet you think you’re really clever, hmm?” That same hand stroked posessively up the length of his spine and back, and Cloud felt flattened beneath it, as if all of his breath was escaping him at once, and every word coasting over his head was something to hang on to, “Did you really think you’d get away with it?” 

Cloud shook his head frantically, even though it wasn’t true and he had thought that. Thankfully his acknowledgement gave him time to get his arms under him before Genesis could catch them again, and he propped himself up on his elbows, clenching down hard on the cock rocking inside of him like he could keep it there. He got another spank for his trouble, same place, same force, and his knees slid across the sheets as he tried to get up on to his hands and knees. 

“Oh, no, where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?”

Cloud let out a startled whimper as he was dragged up from the flat of the bed to sit back on Genesis’s lap, the penetration even deeper with gravity to pull him down on it. Strong hands closed around his waist, squeezing and working his body back and forth, bouncing him like a hole to be used. The length of the cock inside him slid inexorably over his prostate in constant contact, and Cloud let out a strangled cry as he tipped back into Genesis’s body, hands lifting up and reaching back to tangle in that gloriously soft red hair. 

“Are you going to beg me, Cloud? I think you should. After all, I told you not to touch anything without permission.” A hot tongue slid up the length of his neck, ending in a wet open-mouthed kiss under the curve of his jaw, and Genesis gasped into his neck like he was close, “That includes your pretty little cock.”

Cloud almost choked at that, fingers clenching tight in Genesis’s hair as his cock throbbed pathetically. That shouldn’t turn him on. It shouldn’t, but he turned his head anyway and Genesis was there to meet him, smothering the plea in his mouth with his tongue.

He still tried to say it, and it seemed to excite Genesis even more as he was held down tight while muscled hips thrust up against him with a long, guttural moan. Cloud whined even louder at the sensation of wet heat spilling inside of him. It felt scalding, driving his desperation to new heights as he tried to rock back harder onto the softening cock he was still sitting on.

It brought no relief.

He wanted to cry, but all he could do was blink his eyes up to the ceiling, and try to stop seeing double. His chest was heaving, and Genesis was shifting behind him, pressed up against his back as strong arms closed around him. He remembered wondering how that would feel, and it was as wonderful as he imagined. It would have been much better if he could lie down.

He was so tired. 

“There now...” Fingers ghosted over his thighs, spread as they were over the SOLDIER’s lap and up over his stomach, completely avoiding where he wanted them, and Cloud writhed halfheartedly beneath them, squeezing down hard and making Genesis hiss at the pressure, “Are you yearning, Cloud? I can feel how hungry you are...”

His nipples were peaked and sent electricity shooting down between his legs as they were stroked and tugged, and when he tried to choke out a beg for mercy, another kiss was pressed to his neck, soft and encouraging.

“Almost there, sweetheart. Try again.”

Those fingers slid down again, and under, cradling his balls and petting at them until Cloud nuzzled back into his shoulder, weak and trembling, and so worked up he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew he could. Every puff of exhausted air that left his mouth was accompanied by a soft whine. His arms were getting sore where he held them up, but he couldn’t seem to unfasten his hands from the hair in his grasp. He was probably hurting Genesis, if it was even possible to do that, but he couldn’t stop.

“You’re doing so well, Cloud.” More soft kisses, and his vision was blurring. Everything was soft and hazy, and he slumped down boneless against his only support, “You’re so close. Just tell me what you need.” 

“Please...” 

Cloud was surprised that the word made sense coming out of his mouth, garbled as it felt to say, but he didn’t have the time to think on it. The first touch of Genesis’s hand on his cock was surprising, and he only made it through one full stroke before the bubble that had been swelling up inside of him burst wide open, flooding him with so many endorphins that he didn’t even feel Genesis easing him down into the soft mattress as he passed out. 

\--

Cloud woke to sunlight, a strange sense of disorientation, and the sound of muffled complaining, the latter getting louder the closer it came. The bedroom door gave under the kick of a foot, bouncing off of the wall behind it, and the mattress shifted hard, jolting him fully awake as another body landed on the bed next to him. Cloud tried to scramble up in his panic, not entirely sure what was happening or where he was for the moment, but his lower back was sore, and it prompted a loud moan from him when he accidentally put too much weight on his abused ass. He flinched away from it, quickly sliding down on his hip to ease the ache. 

Genesis looked up from where he was holding a struggling Zack face-first down in the blankets, the younger SOLDIER flailing his arms around like a baby marlboro. All Cloud could see was a riot of mussed dark hair as Genesis curled fingers into the waist-band of his best friend’s boxers, threatening to yank them clean off. His smile was viciously pleased when he followed through on that threat, seams tearing like tissue paper as he relieved Zack of his only clothing.

“Good morning, little thief.” The Commander greeted warmly, eyes on Cloud, and not at all put out by Zack’s struggles, “I took the liberty of detaining your co-conspirator so you could both share in your chastisement together. Misery does love company, I hear.”

Cloud chewed at his lower lip to keep from saying anything incriminatory, and sank lower in the blankets, clutching them up to his chest as he whimpered. He hadn’t told Genesis anything about Zack. How had he known?

“Oh, please!” Zack spat out the blanket trying to push into his mouth where Genesis held him, turning his head enough to speak, “You’re an absolute pervert, and you enjoyed it. Don’t you dare-”

A loud slap echoed in the room, followed swiftly by a second, and Zack howled. Cloud’s eyes widened at the force Genesis used to spank him, the action more than enough to prove how much easier the Commander had gone on him last night. Cloud was only thankful that he had remembered to curb his strength so carefully as he looked at the vivid red hand-prints left behind on Zack’s bare ass. If that’s what one SOLDIER First could do to another, he was infinitely glad he was still in one piece. 

“It’s not a question of enjoyment, Fair.” Genesis corrected, rubbing his hand into the marks he’d left behind, tightening his grip on the back of Zack’s neck to keep him in place as he wriggled, “Your little chocobo took things he felt entitled to without permission, and you encouraged him. Isn’t that right, Cloud?”

One hand lifted to summon him closer, and Cloud followed the beckoning fingers as they gestured at him, crawling out of the blankets and wincing at the sting as he moved closer to Genesis on his hands and knees. Zack was watching him approach, eyes checking over him in quick sweeps to make sure he was okay, and Cloud reassured him with a soft greeting and a tiny smile. It was all Zack needed to settle under Genesis’s hands, and he returned the smile with a cheeky wink.

“Good morning, Cloudy. Moving a little stiff there.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Cloud could feel it as he tentatively stretched tired muscles. His body was still deliciously sore after the pounding he’d earned the evening before, and while he didn’t remember being tucked into blankets, or even falling asleep, there was one thing he was certain of. There was no way he’d be able to comfortably endure another fucking so soon, and that trepidation must have been clear on his face.

“Poor little thing.” Genesis cooed, as he tilted Cloud’s face up to look at it properly, thumb smoothing over his cheek in a soft caress, “I’ve exhausted you. You look all tuckered out.”

That didn’t stop Genesis from bending him somewhat gently into the bedding beside Zack, tugging his hands out from underneath him, and folding his wrists over each other at the small of his back. The soft casting of a Stop spell froze him that way, and Cloud whimpered loudly at the realisation that he was still on his knees, chest pressed to the mattress and legs spread wide enough that Genesis could stroke that same thumb over his puffy hole.

“Looks a little raw down here. We’ll have to be careful with you today, hmm?” 

There was the sound of a struggle behind him, Zack griping at his rough handling (“Hey, hey, watch the merchandise!”), but Cloud couldn’t move enough to look. He definitely felt it when Zack’s legs dipped the mattress either side of his ankles, when his face rubbed over the top of his ass, the curve of his smile betraying his enjoyment as he dared to press a light kiss to the dimples at the base of his spine. Cloud couldn’t feel his hands touching him anywhere, or anything else for that matter as his best friend’s nose nuzzled down against his cheek, working his way lower.

“That’s it, puppy. Take in the scenery. Look at what your foolish encouragement has wrought.” Genesis’s voice was smug, and Zack’s face pressed in harder, almost eager, warm breath washing over the raw red evidence of the night before, “You’re going to kiss it, and make it better, aren’t you?” 

Cloud gasped in a lungful of air, the least he could do under the spell. He couldn’t shift, or move away as the tongue he was so intimately familiar with lapped in a wide, sloppy lick over his hole. It felt good, and wet, kindling heat in his gut that he couldn’t suppress, and it ached so deeply he could feel it like a physical force in his stomach, like Genesis’s cock was still buried in there, working away.

“Please...” Cloud couldn’t even turn his head to stifle his own noises, couldn’t press back, or forward. Couldn’t move away if he wanted to, or get closer the way he needed to. It made him want to scream, and he knew it was only going to get worse.

Gentle fingers carded through his hair, and even if Cloud couldn't see who they belonged to, he knew who it was. Zack licked over him again with a hungry noise, pressing in closer to swirl his tongue, daring to dip a little into where he was still wet with Genesis’s seed, and Cloud wanted to lift his head into the fingers ruffling his hair before they left him, but he couldn’t move.

Another sharp slap came from behind him, and Cloud yelped in tandem with Zack as his tongue pressed in much deeper, their cries harmonious in the quiet air of the bedroom. 

“You know,” Genesis mused quietly as he stroked a hand over Cloud’s ass, pulling him apart wider to give Zack easier access, “I do believe you two are going to make this a magnificent start to a truly wonderful day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this and I'm not sorry. Shout out to my favourite Discord group for encouraging this madness! 🖤


End file.
